Superman:The Last Son of Krypton
by AlexanderCage
Summary: Superman, now an established hero and well known member of the justice League. Generally known as being the last survivor of the Kryptonian race...or is he? Introducing Rao! The Son of Zod. (New 52 Friendly)


**Superman: The Last Son of Krypton**

-Mid day, the Justice League are fighting in the middle of San Diego, California. The Royal Flush gang has stolen a shipment of artifacts from Egypt and the League are in the process of stopping them.

The ground rumbles as tremors fill the busy city. Ruble flies through the air from the origin of a mass collision between kryptonian and machine. Superman stands tall over the twisted remains of Ace, he looks down at the mangled mechanical menace with a triumphant stare. The "heart" of the unfortunate android rests in the palm of the crimson caped hero, barely in one piece. The man of steel gives it a slight squeeze, snuffing out the last bit of life it may have had left before dropping it to the ground. His attention shifts to his surroundings as he surveys the area for the rest of his team. "HYAAAAAAA!" a monstrous wail can be heard from 5 city blocks away, superman recognizing it to be no one other than Diana. He can only stare as he peeks down the wrecked city street down to her engaged in a, albeit one sided, battle between herself and Jack.

Bright red flashes fly across the sky as Jacks laser is reflected off of her Wristlets. The echo of the ricochet rings in superman's ears. Jack has fell to an acrobatic strategy, hopping around Diana like a rabbit running away from a fox. Superman cannot help but to smirk as Diana reflects one of jacks lasers back at him, knocking him out cold. He once again searches the area, now finding batman tying up king, and green lantern has trapped ten. What escapes him is the location of Cyborg and Queen. His vision is hindered during his survey from the led in the area. He shoots up into the air for a better vantage point, and begins going over the entire county. An unfortunate sight catches his eye; a few miles away Cyborg's unconscious body lays in an alley way, and not too far from it a fleeing Queen. A strong gust washes over queen as she makes her way down the block, knocking her into a wall and then to the ground, in her disarray she searches for the cause only to be in awe at the sight of Superman standing before her. "Surrender, and Do this the easy way Queen" Superman's words land on Queens's shoulders like an albatross, heavily influencing her thoughts as she weighs her options. A defiant glare shoots up at the kryptonian as she coyly slides her right hand behind her back. "Don't even think about it queen, your _ACE_ in the hole got put down; you've got nothing left." Superman folds his arms arrogantly, adding to his almost pungent Self-righteous stature. "I took one of you heroes out already " Queen replies with a prideful tone " taking yet another one of you bothersome curs down is mere child's-play for a queen such as I!". Queen rushes forward, revealing a glass shard as her weapon of choice. She sends it forward in a stabbing motion aimed directly at the man of steel.

"seriously queen, just st-" Superman's words are cut short as a strange sensation washes over him; a searing, burning, raw feeling of the shard piercing his diamond like skin. He looks down in utter shock, as for the first time, but surely nowhere near the last, he feels legitimate pain for the first time. The shard plunges deep in superman's chest and begins to glow red and the kryptonian is brought to his knees as it begins to pulsate with some kind of energy. "ARGH!" superman's scream is heard over the rest of the justice leagues coms. Batman is the first to respond leaving king where he lays and quickly regrouping to superman's position and directing the rest of the league to do the same.

As batman approaches the scene he himself is almost thrown through a loop at the sight before him. Superman, On his knees. In pain. Queen herself already gone but the more pressing matter of superman's current position begs to take presidence, although her escape will not be overlooked. He rushes to metropolis's golden son's aid quickly analyzing the shard, soon being joined by the flash and then wonder woman. "Great Hera what happened to him? what is that!? who is responsible?!" Diana's rage begins to get the better of her as she kneels down beside her former lover lacing her fingers around the shard . Batman however cannot warn her fast enough before she is knocked across the street by whatever energy is surging through the shard. "flash go tend to wonder woman, now! ill handle this!" batman says, reaching to his belt pulling out a device with two nodes scanning the shard top to bottom numerous times. "I see, it's base composition...is kryptonian!". Batman lays superman on his back, who at this point has been put into a daze by the pain. Superman so close to passing out for the first time in a long time looks up, barely making out the faded image of his comrade looking back at him. Batman, never the one to lose his cool cannot hide the fluster behind the cowl he wears. "Superman just try and breathe, the stone has pierced your left lung" batman's words begin to fall farther and farther away as everything in front of superman's eyes slowly fade to black.

-deep space, approximately 119,450 miles from the sun- a seemingly small crystal like structure drifting in orbit-

There, placed just close enough to bathe in the heat, and the light of the sun. Carefully orbiting at a precise distance so to not be caressed by the cosmic flames of the giant star. Appearing to be entirely untouched by the cold vacuum of space. And suddenly after assumably decades of drifting on the edges of space, a spark of life ignites and the structure begins to glow with vibrant red light. A shock-wave of the same light radiates outward through space reaching all the way back to the corners of space.

_-Translated from Krptonian-("_Hello my son...if you are hearing this, I am either imprisoned...(STATIC), or dead. Do not waste your precious time in searching for me, as you have a more important...(STATIC) mission ahead of you.

**_SEARCHING FOR SIGNAL...CONNECTED_**

Your name, is Rao-Zod; You are the only survivor of our family, and The last Son of Krypton.

In a last effort to save our...(STATIC) people, your mother Faora and I have placed you in cryo...(STATIC) stasis. You were strategically placed just outside the orbit of a yellow star, in the quadrant 2814-1. This "sun" is younger...and brighter than that of our home world. The chamber I have placed you in will allow you to soak in its radiation; Strengthening your muscles, your skin, your senses. You will be bestowed with great and powerful gifts . By the time you awake from your slumber you will already be a man, and have the knowledge to use these abilities thanks to our peoples technology.

With in this corner of space...a planet called earth resides not too far from your location. Fit for our people to live and prosper. However, it's inhabitants are weak and vulgar animals unfit of its luxuries. Your mission is to subvert this planet from these...cur's, these..._humans_.

The "people" of earth are weaker...and more fragile than us, a good thing. Ultimately this will aid you in your conquest. They will obviously lack our...wisdom, and intelligence, but if you conquer them, if you take away their hope and replace it with fear...and order. That's what this symbol means my son. The symbol of the house of Zod means order. attached to that order is the absolute law which is what our family, our people represent. Law! my son.

There...will be another. Like you. However he has abandoned our people and their traditions. He will be the only true threat to your cause. However the mental training that the Brain Interactive Construct has put you through has prepared you for this battle, along with many others. He may try and deceive you, to try and reconcile. do not be fooled by his words

You are alone Rao. These earthlings will treat you like a pariah...at first. But you can demonstrate the power and pride of our people...of krypton!. The dream I have dedicated my life to preserve.

On this planet called earth, you will know no equal, have no boundaries, no limits. You will give the animals of earth something to fear. They will kneel before you. they will try to resist, they will protest. But in time, they will grovel at your feet, Rao. In time, you will accomplish wonders.

Rule as I would, Rao, spread your strength and your power over their entire world. Always remember the pride of your heritage. They are nothing but dogs to us my son, regardless of what they wish to be. They lack the competence to survive, and to evolve. For this reason above all, their compliance in the presence of power, and dominance, I have sent them you...my only son.

you can rule them...you can rule them all...your were bred for it...

goodbye my son, my will and goals lie with you.")

Cracks begin to spread across the structure, weakening its constitution. Suddenly a male being erupts from within the chamber. He is tall, quite sizable in stature. His genetics show from his entire physical appearance. Broad shoulders, a lean muscular body weight heavily toned and fit from head to toe. Fair skin, medium length raven colored hair. And a pair of blue eyes as cold and as empty as the winter sky. He stares directly at the raging ball of fire in-front of him, watching the surface twirl and sway in its own chaos. It is a constant type of rage, one that matches his own. His superhuman gaze turns toward the opposite direction, to a much smaller target. And in the blink of an eye he zooms in the direction of earth.


End file.
